Purple Devil (Pyro424)
Purple Devil is a plant by Pyro424 in Plants vs. Zombies: What In The World? Again obtainable by completing Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish, playable from September 22 to October 31. Appearance Purple Devil has dark purple skin and two horn-like protrusions on its head. It also has four dark green berries on its head. It has bright red vines and dark green leaves under them. When attacking, it bounces to launch its berries. Bio Almanac Entry: "Purple Devil isn't liked by Plants or Zombies. Although he's ruthless and a good fighter for the Plants, he also is known for testing his strength on other Plants, punishing those who disagree with him with his vines, and taking candy from the youngest of Peashooters. Pure evil, they deem him. Pure. Evil."Evil." Chill Special: Lobs four berries, poisoning Zombies in four different tiles, wraps Zombies in its vines, and releases toxic acid upon defeat, dealing more damage to the defeater. Sun Cost: 250 Damage: 2 Damage (Berries, Zombies in a 3×3 area upon defeat), 1 Damage (Berry poison) 3 Damage (Vines, defeater poison, Plant Food berries and poison) 5 Damage (Defeater) 6 Damage (Plant Food vines) Health: 25 Bites Recharge: 4 sec. (Berries), 1 sec. (Vines and poison) Seed Packet Cooldown: 10 sec. Plant Food: Fires 4 berries across the field, dealing more damage than usual. It attacks Zombies in a 1×2 area near it with its vines, which break after this. Personality: Chill Type: Leafy Costumes Costume 1: Metallic Armor: Metallic leaves increase the number of Bites this Plant can take. (From 25 to 50.) Costume 2: Greener Berries n' Vines: Like how Bluer Blueberries deal more damage, Greener Berries n' Vines deal extra damage to hit Zombies. (From 2 damage to 4 damage for berries, 3 damage to 5 damage for vines.) How to Obtain The player must beat Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish - Level 8 to obtain Purple Devil. Purple Devil's Spooky Skirmish is found by beating Gardensdale and pressing the prompt that appears when entering the story mode from the main menu. ("Unlock Purple Devil!") Strategy Purple Devil is a good defensive plant, but it shouldn't be your go-to when you have others like Wall-Nut. If you want to use it like an Endurian, you'll want good attackers behind it to protect it so that its poison capabilities can go to use. If your intent is dealing damage and getting rid of it, like on a level which has a Plant restriction, then it is good alone. All in all, it is a costly Plant with a slow recharge, but it works well. Trivia * Purple Devil is named after the Plant of the same name. * It is featured in the Lawn of Doom 2019 Contest. * It is designed after both a devil and its namesake Plant. * It is the first Plant in Plants vs. Zombies: What in the World? Again with an exclusive seed packet. * Its second costume, Greener Berries n' Vines, references Berry Shooter's (a Peashooter variant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare) Bluer Blueberries upgrade. Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants Category:Vines Category:Vine Plants Category:Berry Plants Category:Leafy Plants Category:Chill Plants Category:Pyro424 Category:PvZ:WITWA Category:Halloween Category:Pyro 424